If a label is square or rectangular, such labels may be simply cut from elongated tapes. This becomes more difficult if the label is round or of other non-rectangular shape. In such cases, a punch-cutting device or assembly is normally employed. However, there is significant waste of the tape. From the point of cost effectiveness, the tape waste has a significant negative influence on production. For a given length of tape, it is advantageous, therefore, to form as many labels from such given length as possible. A consideration, therefore, is the amount of space that is left between the separate punches within a given strip of tape. Small adjustments in the amount of material used to produce a single part of such product has a tangible effect on the material consumption and hence the cost of the product as a whole. Referring to FIG. 8 of the drawings, a label L, which is of generally rectangular configuration but having corners, is shown as punched from the length of tape A and with a series of such labels being sequentially punched in a manner such that there remains a width of waste tape between one punch hole and the next of a width T1. As this width T1 is shortened, there will be a corresponding curtailment in the amount of tape waste B produced as a result of punching.
As a necessary part of the present label cutting and supply system, the remaining portion of the tape constituting the waste is rerolled after passing through the punching device or punching assembly. If the width between each punch and the width between the upper and lower edges of the label L and the waste tape B is reduced by too much, the waste tape will tear as it is being rewound, and the machine will jam.
Present label punching machines must keep the distance between punches and the length between the upper and lower edges of the label and the tape bearing the labels at a level large enough to prevent tearing.